


John Watson's Love Poems

by sherlockian4evr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, Love, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: 26 poems written by John to Sherlock.





	1. Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking fic requests. If you have something you would like me to write, drop me a note at sherlockian4evr@gmail.com.

The wonder, the sheer surprise, the great improbability that is embodied in you.

The moment of first contact: eyes meeting, electric connection, inexplicable, amazing.

The thrill. The chase. Shared laughter on the run. Heated glances. The mystery in your eyes. 

Every moment spent in your orbit. Watching. Waiting. Wanting… Willing to love and be loved.


	2. Breathtaking

In wakefulness you move with lithe grace. Your genius and your beauty are overwhelming. Swift thoughts. Bright smiles meant just for me. At all times breathtaking.

In sleep, I look at you your face, relaxed and youthful looking. Dark lashes fan against your cheek. Soft pink lips part and I barely hear a sigh. I long to brush back your fringe and place a kiss to your forehead. I envy you’re perfect hand that cups your cheek.

You reach for me blindly. I come to you. Where I long to be.


	3. Captivating

I find you captivating.

Collar upturned against the wind. Coattails flaring as you whirl about. You standing atop a rocky knoll, looking out over the moors.

I find you captivating.

Striding onto the crime scene, energized and confident. Crouched over a body, noticing the minutiae that others fail to observe. The whole of the mystery unfurling before your intellect.

I find you captivating.

Violin perched beneath your chin. Bow drawing forth music to make the spirit soar. Swaying. Silhouette against the window. An arrow to my heart.

I find you captivating and I am captive to you. Never release me from my prison.


	4. Dearest One

We lie together in bed. I hover over you. I call you dearest one. You blush and turn away.

I kiss your flushed cheek. You moan. I call you my love. You close your eyes. I call your name. You shake your head.

My tender one. The one who hides behind a mask of cool indifference. My beloved. My heart aches for you.

I lavish your intellect and heart with praises. I worship your body. You open your eyes and look at me with wonder.

I shall call you my treasure, my love, my heart until the surprise is gone. Until only profound trust and belief remain.

Dearest one.


	5. Extraordinary

I call you extraordinary.

You are my rare white peacock, my perfect gem, my aurora in the night sky.

I call you extraordinary.

You blush. You stammer. Your steps falter. How can you not see?

I call you extraordinary.

You are my the very rhythm of my being, my pulse, my breath. You are the light in my eyes, my spark of life. You are my reason for being.

You are the most extraordinary creature I have ever known.


	6. Fascinating

Your unique charm enthrals me; a charm others do not see. (Idiots one and all.)

You arouse me in so many ways, not merely physical. You arouse my intellect, my curiosity, my passion for life.

Before I met you, everything was drab and boring. No one and nothing caught my interest. But you, you are endlessly fascinating. I cannot look away from you, nor do I wish to. I am content to be captured by you.


	7. Gorgeous

When I say you're gorgeous, I speak not of your transport, my love, the fact of which I have yet to convince you. No, dearest, I speak of other things: your mind, your heart.

Of the beauty of your mind, you need no convincing. You know it is extraordinary, and I could speak of its intricacies for hours.

It is your heart that is your best feature. Do not claim not to possess it, for I see its influence in all that you have done and in all that you do.

You hide your heart away from the world, your gorgeous heart, afraid it will be damaged. I am privileged, my love, that you have shared it with me.

You have placed it in my hands, and I will hold it with utmost care. Never will I let it come to harm. I will protect it with my very life.


	8. Huggable

You are my huggable consulting detective.

You are my:

Huggle Muffin

Huggi Bear

Hugga Bugga

Huggasaurus

Huggable Baby Puff

Huggable Hunk

Elegant Hugglie

Have I embarrased you enough, Huggle Bum?


	9. Intoxicating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John recalls meeting Sherlock.

Days were of darkness.  
Nights were of despair.  
Dusks and dawns were of crawling panic.

"John! John Watson!"

Shared words.  
A silent introduction was made.

"Afghanistan or Iraq?"

A whirlwind of deductions flew.  
Startling eyes.  
Beautiful lips.  
You were intoxicating.

"The name’s Sherlock Holmes, and the address is two two one B Baker Street. Afternoon."

I was lightheaded. Giddy.  
I wanted to drink once more from your fount.


	10. Joyful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John writes Sherlock a 'song' of praise.

I joyfully follow you into madcap nights and unfathomable days as brilliant adventures twine themselves around us.

I burst forth with giggles when I should be silent. I bubble over with mirth.

I tumble with you into our bed where we make sweet love that dims the light of our adventures in comparison as our passion brims forth with giddy light.

I worship you with gladness. My heart is near to bursting with rejoicing.

You are my heart, my joy, my life. I sing you my never ending song of love. I give you my self, unworthy though it is.

**Author's Note:**

> I read and treasure every single comment I receive, but I'm totally crap at responding to them. Please know that they fuel me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://shippingintothenight.tumblr.com) or @sherlockian4evr on Twitter.
> 
> Find out how my muse is doing at [My Other Tumblr](http://sherlockian4evr-status.tumblr.com).


End file.
